


Kiss cam

by WalmartWriter



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: Alex live was like everyone normal. She was a single women, having a great job and a great family. She could never think a single match of hockey could have change her whole life,





	Kiss cam

**Author's Note:**

> This fic have been in my mind since long and i'm glad I could participate at this event to finally write it out. it get out more good then I thought, enjoy!

\-------------------------------------------December 1-------------------------------------------

-Danvers family reunion -

I knock at the house I have been living in my childhood. The door slowly open and all I could see was my mother with her full smile. It was since long we didn’t see each other. She open her arm as I get into a tight and long hug. We then give each other two kiss on the cheek and she let me enter. So I could do the same presentation to Kara my sister and my father Jeremiah. We were only us to a reunion family before the day, christmas. We were all fan of christmas, so the tradition was to meet in family to decorate the three and the house. While our dad put christmas light around the house and some three. We were that cliché family, but we liked it that way. While I helped Kara to put the star on the top our mother look at us smiling. She was proud of us, to follow the tradition. She gave us cup of hot chocolate

. “ So, for christmas. Do you have anyone that you invite ?”

“Well, I will invite Mike again” start Kara.

I drinked in my hot chocolate while they both turned at my answer.

“ Oh, uh, just Me, Myself and I this year.”

My mom shake her head and made me question eye

. “Have you thought of inviting Max?”

I try to not breath out desesperaly. “ Uh, not really, why ?”

“He’s a good match for you, Alex. Sweet, smart, mature. You should gave him a chance.”

I fake a smile drinking in my hot chocolate to make disappear the silence I create.

“ Okay all finish, gladly I got help from the great neighbor Max” He said tapping the bag of his back.

Eliza immediately shine when he enter to push us to interact, which put the awkward at another level.

“ Hey, how are you ?”

“ I’m good yeah … and what about you ?”

“ Good, yeah … actually I have something to ask you?” I look at him and turn my head around as my mother and my father looked at me smiling.

“ I wanted to invite you to go at the match of Hockey, next week “

“ Oh, yeah. I always wanted to assist to a match. “

“ Yeah, you will come ?” “ Yeah, plus I Kara gave me my Canadians t-shirt last year.”

“ Oh you vote for them, no the bruins ?”

“Yeah, why ?”

“ No- nothings it’s fine. “ I smile as I finished my drink and he put his hand behind his head.

“ But, like, could it be a … date ?” I open my mouth as I close it immediately.

Feeled again that people were looking at me. You have to let him a chance Alex.

“Okay, yeah…“

“ Yeah, nice thank you” I smile while he open his arm and closing it around me.

I awkwardly wrap it around him.

“See you December fifth.” I shake my head and wave as I exhale.

Did i just accept a date with, him? I feel a hand in my back and I turned my head.

“I’m proud of you.” I smile and shake my head. If she is proud, then I guess, I am.

\------------------------------------------- December 5-------------------------------------------

**-Knock- Knock-Knock-**

I let my empty cup of coffee on the counter. Taking a gum and walk until the door. I open it as I see Max smiling.

“ Hi, you ready ?”

“ Yeah, just let me get my winter coat” He step in as I put my coat and my vans. I take my key as I put my phone in my pocket.

“Now I am.”

He smile as he step outside and I follow him. Looking the door of my appart.

We walk until outside to get too his car. At least it was hockey, I didn’t hate to see some.

...

He park his cars close to the stadium. We were lucky to have great place like this. He step of the car and I waited for him to walk with. He put his hand in front of me to take mine in her. I try a smile as we walk through the stadium. We enter in it and I gave look.

It was like in my memory. My father use to bring me and Kara so see hockey. We waited in line to give our ticket. The security take mine to look at it and wave so we could enter in the big stadium. It look so much bigger by the inside. I follow Max when we find our seat. 32 and 33b. Got it. I let him walk to his seat and I got to mine. The one next to me was available. I open my phone to see if I got any text but nothing was there. Max look at his one for work. It was always the same excuse.

“When does the it start again?”

“Uh, in 20 minutes” It wasn't going to be really long. T

he stadium was at least half full. People get to enter and sit to their place. It was going to be a great match, I can feel it. I look to the ice game seing player practice before the game. Then got distract by question.

“ Is this seat available ?” I quick turn my head to look at the women.

Getting lost in her brown eye and I try to talk.

“ Yes “ I smile

She smile me back as she take the seat.

I didn't stop to analyze her pretty face. For a women, she wasn’t hard to look at.

“ Thank you”

“ Welcome “ I try to stop looking at her, so I didn't look like a weirdo.

...

I bite my lips as the match start and the women next to meet get off her coat and her hoodie. She weared a Canadian t-shirt like me and that make me smile.

“ At least my neighbor take for Canadian !” I say looking at Max who look at the women laughing.

I turn my head to smiling at her. I wanted to talk to her. But the subject weren't getting out.

“ We take the winning team” She tease.

I laugh as I look at Max exasperate.

“ Yes we are” I answer back showing my hand so we could do a high five.

We laugh in unison as we stare at the player who close to the net.

“ Your nice, what’s your name ?

” “ I’m Maggie and you ?”

“ Alex” I said showing my hand as we shake it.

Taking a moment to stare in each other eye. My smile was cracking without me noticing. I turn at the match as I bite my lips thinking Think about a subject Alex…

“ Do-do you like hockey since long?” I ask turning my head as she did the same thinking.

“ Well, my ex liked hockey, so in first I force myself, but now I enjoy it” I

smile as I shake my head. “ What about you ?”

“ Oh, eh, my dad use to bring me with my sister here when we were young. It was a tradition that we lost but not me”

She smile as I could found that she was probably thinking it was cute. Then finally the Canadians make a goal so I pull my two arms in the air looking at Maggie smiling with my teeth. She was happy as I was, it was nice to have someone to like it like you It wasn't like Max who was on his phone ¾ of the time for his job. I was now enjoy it, it was a nice moment I could have with my new friend.

...

Another goal was made by our team. Max look piss off but for a time I was having fun and I could make him eat his word. But then his team has scored not even a minute after and he was not on his phone happy that he win.

“ You see you aren’t going to have it this easy”

“ Your gonna see” I tease.

I smile as he cross his arm. I quick check my cellphone when the break in the games start. It feeled that in the first start since Maggie and I talk. it was only us. I was happy that she look to enjoy the moment with me. Since them thinking about it. It could have been us dating, it would have been more romantic.

...

The games as start again. It was again the same score and it look like our team won”t let it go.

“ Do you have a favorite player ?”

“ I like P.K Subban, he’s a great player, also give a great show when he have to. What about you ?”

“ Carey Price, he really do amazing stops most of the times.”

She smile at me and it got softer and I got lost in track.

“ I’m happy you didn’t answer because he’s hot”

“ Oh god please, i’m more then that!”

She laugh as I enter with her. We just had that natural chemistry I never had this quickly with someone.

...

Max look at me as I look at him back.

“You hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat.”

“What do you want?”

“Can you get me a couple tacos? No sour cream?”

He smiles, nodding, and gets up and leaves the stadium area. I look at the screen as a heart appear.

Kiss-Cam.

I smile because it was some cheese tradition. It was very cute to see old people and the kids kissing on the cheek.

“Ugh, that’s so cute!”

Maggie turn her head to me as she smile. “I know, right? I like that they still do it and that people participate”

I laugh as she look at me curious. “I feel the exact same way.”

She laugh as she smile. We both look at the kiss cam as he tried to find couple in the stadium. Then it zoom, zoom and zoom on us. I freeze, because it wasn’t the couple behind us, and it wasn’t the couple in front of us. It was us. People starting whooping and shouting at us, and I look at Maggie as she did the same surprise. She look the floor shy. She turn back with a shy smile.

People yell more and I look at Maggie. Just do it. I put one hand on her cheek and she turned her head to me. She look surprise and wanted to open her mouth to talk. But I put my other hand on her cheek. Closing my eye as I close my face to her. To kiss her. It was a kiss cam, we had to respect it. Even if the crow yell louder. The only thing on my mind, the more important, was that amazing kiss. That we share for more longer than I thought.

So I deeped it, to get more, more and more of Maggie lips. Finally it wasn’t hard. It was actually the best kiss I had in my life. I start to step back as we lock in each other eye. That kiss was so intense. People yell as I look at the screen with written “ You two should get a bedroom”. I get my hand off Maggie face as we laughed in unission.

“ You weren’t obligated to…”

“ It was the best kiss I had in my life, I regret nothing” I admit all smiling.

She smile as much as I do and all I wanted was to kiss her again.

“ Food here” said Max killing the bubble we create.

“ Oh, thanks “

“ They didn’t have taco, so I take you a burger”

“ Yeah that's perfect …”

“ What did I miss?“

I look at him looking at Maggie as she bite her lips.

“Nothing.”

He shake his head eating a hot-dog before to sit next to me. I look back at Maggie as she look at the match that started. I look at her hand on her leg and all I wanted was to take it into mine. To prove her that, this kiss meened more. For that couple of second I share with her. She meened all the world, there no way I will let her go. I finished my burger and breath a moment.

I glance at Maggie that look at me at the same time. She then turn her head again to see the match. I put my hand on my sit planning my plan to take Maggie hand. Hoping that she will not reject it. I look at her face to see if she could see my approach. Then I look at her hand, making small move to close mine to her. There was no way back. It was now or never.

I breath hard as Maggie was so concentrated to the match she could not see I stare at her since a long moment. I finally began to entralace our finger as she turn her head slowly to me. Her eye open as she look our hand saying nothing. I close my hand on her only breathing and stressing. She look at me through the eye again and our hand scotch for a moment together. For the first time I really enjoyed holding hand, even if I didn’t know if it will follow long. She turn her head again to the match, looking like she was thinking what to do. She turn her eye a bit as she bit her cheek. Closing her hand into mine and I smile immediately. She turned her head to give me a little smile as she follow the match.

\---

“ I win” I punch Max.

“ That's not fair” I laugh as Maggie get her hand off mine taking her cellphone.

“ We are going now ?” I ask.

“Yeah, I still have to drive you home”

“ Oh, okay just let me … Maggie?" I turn my head around, she was nowhere to be found. “Where’d she go?”

“ Whatever” he said putting his coat on him.

I feel my heart squeeze. it can't end like this.

“ I will go to the bathroom is that okay? “

“ Yeah, I have to take a call anyway”

We walk out of the stadium as I enter in the women bathroom. She wasn't there. I step outside quickly. Max was hide in a corner to talk. It was now or never. I had to find Maggie. I step outside to look through the parking. Hoping she didn’t disappear already.

Then I see a little women walking until a motorcycle. Maggie. I spot her hopping on her motorcycle, and I run after her. “Maggie!” I yell. But she didn’t hear me. So I run faster, faster and faster. I never run like this in my whole life.

“Maggie” I try to said even if I was running out of breath. She take out the helmet she had looking at me surprise.

“Alex?” I finally get to her and put my hand on my leg to take my breath back.

“ You okay?” She said getting out of her bike putting a hand on my arm.

“ Yeah, I just run so fast …”

“ Yeah I see that. Why are you here?” I stood up looking at her beautiful eye. To increase my courage.

“Can I have your number?”

She look at me with more surprise and smile a bit in confusion.

“ Why?”

“ I don’t want things to end like this “

She breath out loud as she bite her cheek.

“ Alex, you ... “ she start “ You already have someone.”

“ He’s nothing I swear. It’s my mom she force me to go at a date with him. But I didn’t want to go. Now I liked it because of you … “

She smile a bit as she put a stray of her hair back at her ear.

“So, can I have your number?” I pause,“Please?”

She thinked a second and she shake a yes with her head. I smile immediately taking of my phone out of my pocket. Unlocked it and open my contact. She take it as she enter her number and give it back to me.

“Thank you,” I say, sweeping an imaginary lock of hair behind my ear.

She smile as she was going to turn around to take her helmet. “Wait,” I say, grabbing her arm gently. She turns around, and before she can say anything, I lessen the distance between us. Putting my right hand on her soft hair. She look at me deeply into the eye. I finish my way to put my hand on her cheek and she start to close her eye. I close mine to close our head. As they bump into each other. As we kiss each other lips.

“Alex?”

Maggie wanted to gave a step back into that kiss when Max called me. But I grab her with my left hand by the jacket. Deepened the kiss. I didn’t care if Max caught us. The only things important in that moment. Was Maggie lips against mine kissing each other like there no tomorrow in that parking lot. I finally step back as she step behind.

“ Alex… “ say Max taking his breath from running.

I look at him and smile. “Just saying bye.”

He try a smile as I open my arm to Maggie that look at me and laugh. She enter in a tight hug.

“I’ll text you tomorrow,” I whisper.

“I’ll be waiting for it,” she whispers back. I step back as I walk until Max.

“Let's go home,” he put a hand on my waist.

\--------------------------------------December 25--------------------------------------

**Knock- Knock - Knock**

My mom opened the door, shining. It was Christmas after all.

“My beautiful Alexandra!” I smile as I open my arm to my mom as she rush in my arm.

“Come in!”

“ Eh, yeah. “ I enter and she look behind me.

“And who is this?” she asks gently, looking between me and Maggie.

“It’s—uh—she’s—this is my girlfriend, Maggie” I say, shyly wrapping an arm around Maggie, who smiles timidly.

My mom freeze a second to register the information and she smile bigger.

“Welcome to the family,” Mom says.

Maggie smile and add “ Thank you”

My mom walk in the kitchen to announce I was there and I take Maggie in my arm.

“Was that okay?”

“What?”

“That I called you my ... girlfriend?” I ask,

“I know we haven’t—”

“ Well, it was easier to say that. It’s fine, I don't care to be your girlfriend, not at all.” I laugh as she tip on her toes to kiss me.

“Alex!” Kara yells, practically jumping into my arms.

My father follow Kara and for once I was the middle of the attention. With all the question turning around me and my relationship with Maggie.

“How did you two meet?” Jeremiah asks.

I look at Maggie, and she grins at me. I start to laugh.

“Well everything started when I got those hockey tickets … “ I start, taking Maggie’s hand in mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story, it was kinda hard to do some fluid conversation, but at least I tried something.


End file.
